


My Only Friend in National City

by DancingDaffodils



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kara Danvers Tells Lena Luthor About Being Supergirl, evil family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDaffodils/pseuds/DancingDaffodils
Summary: Set after [2x08] "Medusa" Lena and Kara have grown as friends. When Lena helps put her mother in jail, Kara realises she does not want and she cannot lie to her friend any longer about her secret identity. The next morning, she goes to see Lena and reveals her secret. How will Lena react to Kara being Supergirl and having been lied to? Will their friendship survive?





	My Only Friend in National City

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story in mind for ages but only got around to finish it now. Lena and Kara are such great friends I have always wanted for Kara to tell Lena she was Supergirl. I don't get why she never did. She told Winn, she told James. Heck, she even told Lucy. Now, it looked like if she ever did or if Lena ever found out, it would be ugly, whereas, right after the events of Medusa, the Supergirl could still have had a happy ending. This is the reason why this one-shot is - exceedingly - sweet. Hope you enjoy!

"Miss Danvers!" Jess, Lena's personal assistant, exclaimed cheerfully as Kara got out the elevator. 

Kara had apologized to Jess for disobeying the rules and potentially getting her into trouble in the process when she had left Lena's office the night Lena gave her the information she needed on Roulette. With each visit to Lena, Kara found out that Jess held no grudge against her and Jess was always friendly whenever Kara showed up to see her boss. Honestly, it was hard to be mad at Kara and to not be her friend. 

"Maybe you can put a smile on her face today," Jess added casually before getting up to escort Kara to Miss Luthor's office. 

With each of her visits, Kara also found out that Jess cared for Lena more than a regular employee would. Unbeknownst to Lena, Jess could always tell the mood Lena was in and always stepped out of bounds to make her life easier. She was exactly what Kara had been to Cat. Except Lena was far sweeter than Cat. 

Jess knocked twice on the door as usual before she opened it, let Kara in and closed it behind her.

Lena looked up and got her focus back on the paperwork she was working on, the second she saw Kara. Kara was dumbstruck. When she got over it after a few seconds, she walked toward Lena's desk. Lena still did not budge an inch. Confused, Kara tried to form coherent sentences in her head to come up with some smart way to start the conversation. As she opened her mouth to speak, Lena cut her off.

"Don't tell me! You're here for another fake interview?" Lena said dryly before she finally cast a glance at Kara and looked back down at what she was working on. 

Kara's face clouded over. Lena was bound to be feeling low, to say the least, after the events of the previous night and what they entailed but Kara had certainly never expected this cold welcome.  
Lena had always welcomed her with the warmest of smiles. A smile only she knew as, Kara had come to realize with each of her visits, she was the reason for. Lena Luthor never showed her emotions, never confided in anyone, never let anyone know what was going on inside her head and her heart. Because she was a powerful and influential CEO. Because she was a Luthor and was all too often mistrusted and misjudged because of her family's wrongdoings. Because she was not close to her family and barely had any friends. But she brightened up whenever she saw Kara, she opened up to her and only in her presence did she she smile and laugh and was comfortable enough to show who she truly was. Kara could not feel more special that Lena considered her her friend and trusted her.  
This is why she was all the more crushed by today's welcome. Kara was sure Lena would have been kinder to a stranger. 

"Officially yes, I'm here to interview you about your mother's arrest, last night,” Kara admitted with the tone of a child about to be scolded. “My boss is not as crazy as to assign an interview on either you or L-Corp to anyone but me. I wouldn't let anyone else interview you. They don't do you justice like I do,” Kara said in an attempt to break the ice. “Unofficially, it gave me an opportunity to come see you and talk to you during work hours, check on you, see how you were doing, especially since you didn't answer any of my calls or texts,” Kara admitted on a more serious tone, smiling shyly at Lena and trying to lock eyes with her. 

Kara was being so sweet and looked so adorable, Lena felt guilty for being mad at her. Lena bit her lower lip. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, Kara. I was being a bitch,” she apologized after she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. “I was upset and I took it out on you. It is not actually you I’m mad at,” Lena admitted as she got up and gestured for Kara to go and take a seat on the couch. When they sat down, she carried on. “I just don’t understand. You obviously knew my mother was involved in something shady and you did not think to tell me. Instead, you came here, fishing for information, right to my face and gave it to Supergirl,” she finished, sounding disappointed. 

“Actually, Lena…,” Kara mustered the courage to speak and tell Lena what she had come there to tell her. “ It’s me you’re mad at,” Kara started to explain. 

“I don’t understand,” Lena admitted, raising an eyebrow, confused. 

“I mean you have reasons to be mad at me,” Kara was started to mumble in her usual adorable manner. “I am sorry, I did not tell you what I knew about your mother. That’s not what friends do to each other. But, it’s important for me that you know I didn’t mean to jeopardize our friendship. I was just trying to keep a secret. And everything that happened last night made me realize that I don’t want to keep lying to you, I can’t. It’s breaking my heart. You’re too important to me. We’re so close and I care so much about you. So I came here today to explain myself and to tell you that secret…” Kara was talking so quick she was breathless. 

“Breathe, Kara,” Lena said, amused, having to cut her friend short. 

Kara took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing… I am Supergirl,” Kara finally admitted, rather quick before she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Lena moved closer to her and took her in her arms. “I thought this moment would never come.”

When they parted from their hug, Kara looked confused. ‘I’ve figured that out for a quite a while now,” Lena answered Kara’s unspoken question. 

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Kara started by asking. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am relieved and I am grateful, you’re taking this the way you are. I’m just confused.”

“You’re very important to me too. So, I never called you out on it. I figured you would tell me on your own time. I got frustrated and a bit hurt it was taking you such a long time. Then you came fishing for information about my mother and you came here as Supergirl with nothing good to say about the Luthors. It really looked like you were never going to tell me. It felt like I had lost my only friend in National City,” Lena marked a pause. “My only friend in the world,” she admitted.

It was Kara’s turn to give Lena a hug. “Aww, Lena, you haven’t lost me,” Kara comforted her friend, with a tear in her eye. 

Kara was relieved. Her biggest concern had been how Lena would react to the fact that she was Supergirl and thus having been lied to protect that secret. Lena knew and it didn’t seem to matter to her. Something else was bothering her. The part about having nothing good to say about the Luthors stayed in Kara’s mind. She remembered the night before Lena saying: “How long before you come after me?” and she knew exactly what to say to her friend. 

Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and looked at her friend in the eyes. “Lena, you’re not your mother, or brother or even father. There is such a thing as a good Luthor, you are the living, walking proof of that. It’s not because they’re evil that it means you are too. You’re different from them and I can make that difference. But even, before being a Luthor, you are Lena. You are kind, you are good, you are my friend. I know you. All you ever wanted was a fresh start, was to make a name for yourself outside of your family and to have a life remembered for something positive. You have always said you wanted to make L-Corp a force for good and to change it from its murdering, world-domination direction, that unlike Lex you wanted to do things for the good of the world, to see justice done and to pay your family’s debts. All of which you have done, by the way. This is the kind of person you are, Lena. This is the person I see.” 

Lena could not fight the tears that were building up at the corner of her eyes and let them fall silently along her cheeks. 

“This is the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me,” Lena confided in Kara as she rested her forehead against hers. “Thank you,” she whispered. Kara could not help but pull in Lena for another hug.

“You are very welcome,” Kara answered as Lena was nestled in her arms. 

When they parted from their hug, Lena teased Kara. “Between you and me, to protect your secret identity, the glasses don’t help.” They both burst into laughter.

As they were laughing, Kara was looking at Lena. There it was, that smile, the smile Jess wanted Kara to put on Lena, the smile Lena always had for Kara, there it was!

“It feels so good to have you back,” Lena confessed.


End file.
